mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Kinect Rush: A Nickelodeon Adventure
Kinect Rush: A Nickelodeon Adventure, also known as Rush: A Nickelodeon Adventure, is a 2019 platform video game crossover based on popular Nickelodeon cartoons, released for Kinect on Xbox One. Announced on March 8, 2018 and released later that month, the game is similar to their competitor Kinect: Disneyland Adventures, but players instead are taken through the worlds of eight (later nine) of Nickelodeon's franchises: Mitchell Van Morgan, SpongeBob SquarePants, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Rugrats, Hey Arnold!, and Rocket Power with the game hub set in a local park. In August 2018 at Gamescom 2018, Microsoft announced that Rush: A Nickelodeon Adventure (without the Kinect name) would be remastered and re-released for Xbox One and Microsoft Windows PC 10. The remaster, which was released on October 31, 2018, supports 4K resolution, high dynamic range visuals, traditional controls alongside Kinect for Xbox One, enhancements for Xbox One X and adds a new world based on Nickelodeon's Rocket Power tv show. Gameplay Kinect Rush: A Nickelodeon Adventure is an upcoming crossover video game being released for Kinect for Xbox One. Despite being the rival to Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure, it features characters and elements from seven Nickelodeon shows: Mitchell Van Morgan, SpongeBob SquarePants, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Rugrats and Hey Arnold!. The Gameplay of Kinect Rush: A Nickelodeon Adventure is a combination of minigames and open world play style. Players perform objectives and tasks for characters to gain Nickelodeon currency. It features drop-in, drop-out cooperative play for two players. Players play as a customizable child guest to the nickelodeon park, who gets help from a magic, anthropomorphic golden ticket. The game is controlled using the Kinect sensor's motion-sensing and speech recognition capabilities, with the 2017 remaster using an Xbox One controller or a mouse and keyboard as options. With the Kinect, player navigation in the park is performed by raising one arm out in front of the (leading) player and shifting the raised arm left or right to turn. When the (leading) player receives items from a character (which include a digital camera from Mitchell Van Morgan, a magic wand from Cosmo & Wanda, a laser blaster from Jimmy Neutron, a fishing rod from SpongeBob SquarePants, a megaphone from Danny Phantom, a magic spyglass from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and a water squirter from Tommy Pickles), the (leading) player can raise one arm in the air to bring up an item selection menu and bring the arm down to make a selection. After selecting an item, the (leading) player uses the arm with the item on hand to use said item and their free arm to navigate the park. Players can talk to the characters, enter attractions, or enter gift shops by walking up to them until a gold circle appears on the ground around the character, Nickelodeon Universe sign (for rideable classic rides), magic portal (for rides featuring minigames), or store greeter (for shops), then either wave or say, "Hi, there!" When talking to any of the characters (except for a park guide character named Karen, who provides trivia about Disneyland), they may give a task (usually a fetch quest) that players must do by either navigating the park or playing the minigame attractions. Players can also hug, high five (or shake hands depending on the character), dance, receive autographs from, or take photos with the characters, again via motion gestures or voice prompts (e.g. to dance, players can either bow over or say, "Shall we dance?" to trigger a dancing cutscene with the character.) However, autographs can only be signed if players have the corresponding autograph books, and photographs can only be taken once players receive the camera item and the corresponding snapshot photo albums. (In addition, the New Orleans Square character Fortune Red—a fortune teller machine—can only give or help players with tasks, or take a photograph with them.) In addition to characters, attractions and shops, players can find spots to conduct music with park bands and Audio-Animatronics, but only after receiving a baton from Naveen. The game's representation of the park contains numerous secrets for players to discover. Among other secrets, players could use their items to find trash cans, manhole covers, lights, plants, and Hidden Nickelodeon Coins. Characters Mitchell Van Morgan *Mitchell *Gavin *Carolyn *Jennifer SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *April O'Neil Danny Phantom *Danny Fenton *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley Jimmy Neutron *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortex *Goddard Rugrats *Tommy Pickles *Angelica Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Reptar Hey Arnold! *Arnold Shortman *Gerald Johanssen *Helga Pataki Reception Review aggregator Metacritic gave the game a rating of 68, which indicates "mixed or average reviews". References Category:2019 Category:Video games Category:Rated E games Category:Crossover games Category:Kinect Rush: A Nickelodeon Adventure Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games